The Adventures of SEARCH
by Omoikaneavitar
Summary: The adventures of a ragtag group of elite hunters PSO
1. Chapter 1: A very peculiar setup

The Adventures of SEARCH  
Chapter 1: A very peculiar setup.

Adam rechecked the address that was written on the letter. His brown eyes cocked in confusion as he switched his attention from the letter to the run-down building that was in front of him. It was about 2 stories tall, with gaudy bright green paint. It was windowless, as any other building on Pioneer 2, and had a large sign that read SEARCH, which was hanging on by only a few screws.

"What the hell were you thinking dad?" Adam messed with his hair as he stuffed the letter his father had written to him into the pocket of his combat suit. He debated to himself weather or not he should go inside. His saber swung at his side as he paced in front of the building.

"Can I help you?" Adam wheeled about, and nearly tripped over himself. Standing before him was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was a Newman, marked by her pointed, long ears. Her eyes were a deep hazel, sharp and piercing. Her skin was slightly tanned, her hair a dark red, which fell down over her ears. She wasn't wearing the skimpy clothing that was usually adorned by other Newman women, well, it wasn't _as _skimpy. It consisted of a black halter top with crimson designs splashed across it, and crimson pants that gathered into combat boots. "Hello?" The woman said, becoming cross as Adam drooled idiotically as he examined her. A quick kick to the face woke him up however.

"YOWCH! What was that for!" Adam held his hand over his nose, which sustained most of the force from the kick.

"Well that's what you get pervert!"

"PERVERT! I'm not a pervert!"

"Then why were you staring at me!"

"I wasn't staring!"

"Yes you were!"

"Uh… Raze? You really shouldn't scare away this one too…" A voice chided from behind the fuming girl. Raze turned around to reveal another player in the arena. He wore the type of armor that would be associated with a RAmar, and it was very… yellow. He also wore a black mask over his nose and mouth, only revealing his eyes, which drooped slightly in the corners, giving him look of constant relaxation. His hair was blonde, and the right side of it sloped down covered his right eye. "Terribly sorry, but Raze here is easily offended."

"Oh shut up Dax." Raze crossed her arms and stared venomously at the Ranger. He merely smiled in response. Well, his eye looked like he was smiling.

"Anyways, I suppose you're here to sign up and join our sorry little band, right?" Dax examined Adam, judging his combat capabilities based on first impression. Adam retrieved the letter from his pocket.

"Well, not really… I got this letter from my father, and it had this address on it's back… but that's it…" Adam handed the piece of paper to Dax. He weighed the small piece of paper in his hands, then he held it up to a nearby light, tasted the paper (after turning his back to the other two and removing his mask for a split second.)

"Um… what are you…" Adam started. Raze picked up almost immediately.

"Dax used to be a detective." She whispered.

"What do you guys do here anyway?" Adam began to ask but the analysis was complete.

"Hm… well, first off I'll state the obvious and say that this method of communication is very strange for today's technology."

"Duh." Raze broke in.

"On that note however…" Dax continued, "Besides the fact that it is very strange to begin with, it is strange overall." Raze and Adam stared at him. Dax smiled again. "When I say this, I mean that the paper itself is very strange. I cannot determine what it's made of, its origin, or anything about it… very frustrating." Raze and Adam continued to stare at him.

"And you licked it for that?" Raze asked, criticizing his results.

"Unfortunately." Dax shuddered. "Well, let's head inside, maybe Mr. Roland would know more about it." Dax lead the others inside the building.

Inside the SEARCH building was the exact opposite from the front. The first room in the building reminded Adam of a waiting room in a Doctor's office. Complete with the old woman behind the window and mysterious door to the interior. No magazines though.

"Hello Mary." Raze greeted the wizened old lady.

"Hello Maze, oh and good evening Das!"

"Err… It's Dax." Dax said, his eye smiling again.

"And it's Raze, not 'Maze'." Raze said, annoyed.

"That's what I said dear! Oh! and who's your friend?"

"Oh him? He's… well I don't know." Raze shifted her attention to Adam. "You. What's your name?" Raze pointed her finger at Adam accusingly.

"My name is… Adam Kili-." Adam shut his mouth. It was taboo to mention his last name to hunters.

"Adam what?" Raze moved closer to him accusingly. Adam got the sense of being interrogated.

"Adam… Kiling. Adam Kiling." Adam said quickly.

"Kiling?" Raze asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I know a Kiling." Dax said. Adam cursed in the back of his mind. "Bill. He used to work with me back in the department with me. Was he a relative of yours?" Dax winked quickly at Adam so that Raze didn't notice.

"Yes, he was my uncle." Adam said quickly.

"Hm…" Adam prayed that Raze would buy it. "Whatever." Adam mouthed 'thanks' to Dax, he nodded in response. They continued through the door, down a hall way with multiple doors. At the end of the hallway was an elevator.

"Um, what do you guys do here again?" Adam asked once more, even more compelled to know the answer.

"Well, SEARCH is one of the first established independent Hunting Guilds." Dax explained as they stepped into the elevator.

"Independent Hunting Guild?" Adam asked as Raze pushed one of the buttons. The elevator responded by closing it's doors and moving _downwards_. "Is this thing going down?"

"Yes. Essentially IHGs are micro versions of a hunter's guild, in the way that we take missions, and the hunters that go on the missions are paid for it, with a small percentage going to the guild itself though." Dax explained.

"So, if this essentially the Hunter's Guild, then why are you apart of SEARCH?" Adam asked.

"Because the Hunter's Guild is for amateurs who think they're doing everyone a favor by existing." Raze said passionately. "Essentially SEARCH is for more elite Hunters. Our missions and quests are a little more meaningful and pay a lot more than the Hunter's Guild. We're also independant from the military, unlike the new Hunter's Guild." Raze had a look of distaste.

"Plus we take a lot more on-ship missions, protection jobs, helping the police in various cases, bounty hunting…"

"Assassinations?" Adam asked. Dax looked Adam in the eye with a blunt seriousness.

"Maybe." Dax turned about again as the doors slid open. Adam was stunned for a few moments.

The room before him was absolutely immense. It was multi-tiered, with 3 independent levels. The first level consisted of white tile with a red pathway that led from the elevator to a flight of stairs. They had chairs set out on either side of the path, after a quick count, around 10. The pathway ended with a flight of stairs that evened out at the second level. It consisted of a walkway which was perpendicular to the stairs, and ended with doors at either end. Near the doors and next to the walkway were two semi-circle platforms that jutted out and each had a chair and view screens in front of them. In these chairs, busily typing on their keyboards, were twin RAcasceals. The one on the left had a blue chasis, while the one on the right had a red chasis. Their 'hair' was both done in a ponytail that hung on the back of their head. Behind them were twin staircases, which led up to the third level, which had another walkway, which was parallel to the second level. In the exact center was another semi-circle platform, which had more view screens then the twins, but behind them sat an elderly man.

"Ah, good evening Dax and Raze, who's that with you?" The old man said getting up and moving rather quickly down the stairs, very quickly for having a prosthetic leg. The old man had the look about him of the warship captains from the old war. He kept his short white hair in check and had a proud mustache that drooped over the corners of his mouth. His gait was proud and had a grace to it, and was not hindered by his prosthetic left leg and crutch. His eyes were gray and piercing, the eyes of a seasoned solider that knew the battle field too well. He was wearing dark green robes and his prosthetic leg was fashioned around the design of a leg of armor, and was red. The crutch matched his leg.

"Good evening Mr. Roland, this young man here received a letter from his father with the address for this building written on the back of it. I thought that you would be able to discern its importance." Dax stiffened when he addressed Roland. Adam compared it in his mind to a soldier addressing a superior, but it seemed more out of respect rather than chain of command.

"A letter you say? How strange. Alex Roland. Nice to meet you Mr…?" Roland held out his hand in greeting. Adam accepted the gesture, and regretted it, as Roland crushed his hand in his surprisingly strong grip.

"Kiling. Adam Kiling." Adam answered after being released by Roland's grip.

"It's okay Adam; you can tell Roland your real last name." Dax stated, feeling Raze's icy glare on the back of his neck. Roland looked at Dax in puzzlement, then at Adam.

"My real last name is Kilik." Raze and Roland's eyes both widened. Dax's eyes reflected a knowing.


	2. Chapter 2: Letter

The Adventures of SEARCH

Chapter 2: Letter

"You're the son of 'Bridge'?" Raze shouted half out of surprise, half out of anger. Adam nodded in response.

"Yes, my father was Arnold 'Bridge' Kilik." Adam admitted. "One of the four who defeated Dark Falz." A quiet fell amongst them.

"That's a big claim to make Adam." Raze stated venomously. "There are more than a few hunters that would want your head on a plaque."

"Why would they!" Dax suddenly exploded. "His father saved everyone's lives! The people that took down Dark Falz should have been seen as heroes, but instead the Hunter's Guild suspended their licenses, and threw them out on the streets!"

"Do you know the effect of them killing Dark Falz?" Raze fired back, "The Hunter's Guild was shut down because both the military and the Government were afraid that the HG had too much power! Just because someone wanted to play hero people suffered! Hunters lost their paychecks, and were seen as outcasts of society! They couldn't get jobs, they couldn't buy food, and they were thrown out on the street! The only reason we have a HG today is because it's backed by the military! So don't you dare call one of the people who cost millions of jobs and millions of lives a hero!"

"That's enough!" Roland's booming voice silenced the two. They continued their stare down however, while Roland switched his attention back to Adam. "So it is true then? You're Arnold's son?"

"Yes sir." Adam said, disappointed and surprised by the two Hunter's argument.

"May I see it then?" Roland held out his hand for the letter. Adam hesitated. "Don't worry son, I'm an old friend of your father's." Adam trusted the old man. The other two watched in anticipation. Roland examined the paper and stared at it beginning to grin. "Bridge you old bastard…" He began to mutter to himself. "Adam?"

"Yes sir?" Adam responded, startled.

"Did you get a Saber along with this letter?" Roland asked.

"Yes." Adam said confused. "But why is that important?"

"You'll see. Do you have it with you?"

"Yes…" Adam took the Saber he had on his belt showed it to the old man.

"Turn it on son."

"What?"

"Turn it on." Roland repeated, amused with the possibility he had playing in his mind. Adam complied. A blue burst of energy erupted from the small handle, extending out to the sides and moving upwards, away from the blade. It was an exotic saber, and unlike its cousins, it was more like a saw-blade, very flat and rectangular, rather than coming to a point. Roland immediately recognized the blade and chuckled as it activated. "Yup, that's Arnold's. I'd recognize it anywhere. Here. I figured out the letter. Hold it steady now." Roland held the front of the letter in front of the glowing blade and instantly the type appeared.

Bull,

If you're reading this now, then that means that my son has made it to you.

If this is the case, and if you finally made that freaking guild you wouldn't shut up about, then I want you to take in my boy. He probably wouldn't admit it, but just lately he graduated from the academy with impressive scores, you'll have to ask him though. It would make me pretty damn happy if you were to take him in, he doesn't seem it at first, but he's damn good with a saber, but he is a little clumsy.

Regards,

Bridge

"Huh. That's why I couldn't detect it." Dax said reading the letter. "It's revealed by Photon radiation… very peculiar." Dax turned to Roland. "If I may sir, how did you figure it out?"

"When I last saw him," Roland said, stroking his mustache, "Arnold told me that this would happen, but I wasn't expecting you so soon…" The elevator doors opened once again, revealing a FOmar. He was staggeringly tall, with silver eyes that hid behind silver framed spectacles. His hair was Jet black and was controlled by a black headband with blue symbols on it. He wore the traditional robes of his type, black with dark blue trimming. A katana swung at his side, a very strange sight, and a weapon that was deemed useless by some hunters, but none denied its power to one that had mastery of it. He looked uninterested at the group, and nodded towards Roland. Roland returned the nod and the FOmar went to sit down in one of the chairs, retrieving a book from inside his robes, and began to read it.

"So what do you say Adam?" Roland said. "How would you like to join? Of course you would have to be tested first."

"T-t-tested?" Adam stuttered.

"Don't worry, if you want I'll get Raze to do your physical." Dax said chuckling, finding the joke was worth being dropkicked in the groin.

"Well," Adam began, thinking over the possibilities. "It's pretty obvious that my dad would have wanted me to join… and I do need a source of money… So sure. I would like to join." Adam said holding out his hand to Roland.

"It's not that simple. Of course, as I said before there are a series of tests we have to put you through." Roland turned his attention to the reading FOmar. "Hey Sypher!" Sypher looked up from his book and placed his book mark within it, sensing that the old man had something for him to do. He rushed over and looked Roland in the eye.

"Yes sir?" Sypher said, adjusting his glasses. Adam looked over to Dax for an explanation on Sypher, but instead was more interested by Raze. She seemed different from before, she seemed tense, and watched the force constantly, with a look of severe admiration in her eyes.

'Out of my league I guess…' Adam sighed as he realized the truth.

"I want you to conduct the simulation and live-battle tests on Mr. Kilik here, until A-13 gets here, then he'll do his tests." Sypher nodded.

"Yes sir." Sypher shifted his focus to the newcomer. "Follow me." Without waiting for Adam to comply, he began walking up to the second floor of the room. Adam looked at Roland in worry. He chuckled in response.

"Don't worry, Sypher's one of the best we have here, he'll take care of you." At ease by the old man's explanation, Adam followed the enigmatic stranger. When the two reached the second level, they disappeared into the door to the right. Dax looked uneasily at Roland.

"Sir, I don't mean to question your judgment, but do you think it was such a good idea to pair up someone as green as Adam with Sypher?" Roland nodded.

"Believe me, it's best if Sypher tests him, I have a feeling there's a little more to young Kilik than meets the eye."

"Well either way, do you have any jobs? I'm getting antsy waiting for everyone." Raze said, gesturing to the empty chairs.

"No, its best if we leave the briefing to when everyone's here, besides, you two are really early today. Why don't we go up to the café and wait for the results?" Roland said moving towards the elevator.

"Actually sir, there's something I need to… investigate." Dax said apologetically.

"Yeah, and this is usually when I go do some quick sparring matches in the simulation room." Raze said tapping the battle claw she had strapped to her thigh impatiently. Roland sighed.

"Alright then… lonely coffee again I guess..." Roland said disappointed. Dax and Raze rolled their eyes behind Roland's back.

The room that Sypher and Adam had gone into was by all means amazingly miniscule. It was fashioned as a semi sphere, with dark gray walls and black flooring. A single light illuminated the room successfully, and there was a lot of computer equipment around the room, including two seats that looked a lot like the VR simulators at local arcades, but they looked more high-tech.

"I haven't introduced myself, I apologize." Sypher turned towards the newbie and offered his hand. "My name is James Hilgar. My code name is Sypher." They began to shake hands.

"Adam Kilik." Sypher didn't seem as surprised as Adam thought that he would be. He merely grinned.

"Quite a last name to bear, depending on who you speak to."

"And what do you think?" Adam asked. Sypher moved towards one of the terminals and started to type in data.

"Doesn't matter what I think." He motioned to one of the chairs. "Please have a seat." Adam did so as Sypher began to explain the test. "The first test is merely a survival test. You will be equipped with a weapon of your choice and pitted against a set amount of enemies. Just kill as many as you can before they kill you." Adam nodded in understanding. "However, be extremely careful. As you might have noticed these VR units are a little more… advanced than others. You will feel pain in this simulation. But." Sypher stopped Adam before he could protest. "The pain you will feel is simulated and non-fatal. If you do pass, than any pain you feel will be a lesson that you can't go through any mission without getting hit at least once, in this respect it will test your constitution. If you sit down and begin to cry after a scratch…" Sypher allowed Adam's imagination run rampant. "Any questions?"

"How many do I need to kill to win?" Adam asked.

"You receive more specific instructions on the scenario when you are submerged. Are you ready?" Adam gave the thumbs-up symbol after strapping himself in. "Very well." Sypher pressed a few keys on the keyboard of the terminal. "Begin." Adam's world began to spin as his conscious shifted to another reality.

Adam awoke in darkness. The only prevailing light was a mysterious glow that emanated from him, but it thwarted very little of the dark. Suddenly, a computerized voice broke out in the darkness.

"Welcome to test scenario B-87321, danger level 10." The voice said.

"Level 10! What the hell!" Adam began to panic at the difficulty level. He stopped and attempted to calm himself. "Calm down, calm down, calm down…" He repeated to himself.

"Panicking already?" Sypher's voice said.

"N-NO!" Adam said attempting to defend his honor.

"Good, now in this scenario you must kill 20 enemies and find the exit of this maze. You will be aided by a map that will be displayed on your shielding unit. You will be granted one weapon, which I have chosen for you, (it's your father's sword by the way), and you may use any items you find in the maze. Your statistics are displayed on your shielding unit also. Your stats have been determined by what the computer system could tell when it accessed your mind. If your vitality points hit 0, you fail. If you reach the exit before defeating 20 enemies, then you will be trapped in the maze until you do."

"So the exit is unlocked by kills?"

"Yes."

"So this is like a video game!" Sypher's voice sighed.

"If you want to believe it as such. Now I'm going to induce some pain to you, so you can get a feel to what happens if you get hit."

"WHAT! WAIT A- ARRGH!" Intense pain shot through Adam's body, and he almost collapsed on the floor, but stayed standing.

"Good, you didn't break down." Adam's eye twitched in anger. "I'll begin the simulation shortly, any questions?"

"Are you monitoring me?" Adam asked.

"Yes, I have a camera 'in-game' as you would put it, to judge your skills and combat ability." Adam flipped off the darkness. Sypher didn't seem to care. "Beginning simulation in 10 seconds, Good luck." Adam prepared himself for the spinning sensation again. Instead when the 10 seconds were up, walls began to shoot out of the ground around him. Even though it was dark, he could hear more walls growing in the dark. He turned on the saber that was at his side and discovered that it was in the shape of his father's sword. He gave a 'thumbs-up' in thanks to Sypher. He heard a cry in the dark, the cry of monsters.


End file.
